totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Spotkanie w RPA
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 4B "Spotkanie w RPA" Vera wściekła podeszła do stołu, przy którym paznokcie malowała Camilie. Vera: I co mamy teraz zrobić z Fatimą?! Camilie: A czy to ważne? Vera: No tak! Nigdy w historii nie było jeszcze jednoosobowej drużyny! Camilie: A Arian w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki? :D Vera machnęła ręką. Vera: Ale on dołączył do innej drużyny! Camilie: Jaki jest zatem problem? Zrób to samo z Fatimą? Vera zastanowiła się. Vera: Nie! Mam ciekawszy plan! <3 Vera zauważyła, że kamera wszystko nagrywa. Vera: Witajcie! Oto co przydarzyło się ostatnio w afrykańskiej części Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka. Henry zmagał się przez cały odcinek z tym, że mógł zostać wyeliminowany. Na szczęście pomogły mu z tym Yoanna i Fer. W drużynie Bogaczy znów dochodziło do kłótni pomiędzy Fatimą i Raselem. Potem wylądowaliśmy w Somalii… i ukradli nam samolot! Zadanie polegało na odzyskaniu samolotu. Jak się okazało drużyna Baobabu wolała działać w mniejszych grupkach, a Arian znalazł sobie nową osobę do wielbienia, Selishę. Drużyna Baobabu wygrała zadanie, a fart Fatimy i Rasela skończył się. Na ceremonii Fatima nie mogła się oprzeć pokusie by pogrążyć Rasel’a i mimo paktu, który z nim zawarła, to właśnie Rasel opuścił program… została ósemka. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? I co takiego spotka Fatimę? Tego dowiecie się już dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce… Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Klasa Zwycięzców right|125px Selisha poddawała się zabiegom upiększającym. Stało nad nią dwudziestu wizażystów, którzy pracowali nad najdrobniejszym szczegółem ciała Selishy. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san postanowiła pokazać, że też potrafi być najlepszą Laską-san Totalnej Porażki! Selisha-san czuje się bardzo dumna, że dzięki Selishy-san, Peterowi-chan i Zachowi-chan, Selisha-san może tu być! Selisha-san będzie się musiała odpędzać od adoratorów! Selisha wstała z krzesła. Selisha: 'Selisha-san czuje się piękna! <3 ''Selisha podeszłą do jutra i przebiła je kataną. '''Selisha: Aaa! Starszy chcę zawładnąć duszą Selishy-san!!! Selisha rozmazała makijaż na twarzy. Selisha: Teraz żaden Starszy nie opęta Selishy-san! <3 Peter podszedł do Selishy. Peter: Dlaczego twoja twarz wygląda jakby ktoś na niej zdechł... albo nie! <3 Selisha: ;( Peter: Zrobiłaś sobie na twarzy kupkę? :D Selisha: Selisha-san pójdzie płakać! Selisha pobiegła do schowka na miotły by płakać. Peter: Ojej! :D Zach: I co zrobiłeś? Peter: Przyjacielu!!! Zach: Nie widzisz… Peter przytulił Zacha, a ten go odrzucił. Zach: Nie widzisz, że w tej grze są jakieś dwa aktywne sojusze?! Peter: … Peter podniósł rękę. Peter: Co to sojusz? :D '''Zach: Nie ważne… w każdym razie musimy naprawdę uważać… Peter: Na potwora, który robi kupki na twarzach? ;( Zach uderzył się w twarz. Zach: Tak! Bo zamienimy się w zombie! Peter: Co?!?!?!!? Peter włożył doniczkę z kwiatkiem na głowę. Peter: To Selicia jest zombie?! ;( Zach: Co… Peter schował się za kanapą, broniąc się bagietką. Peter: Ja się boję zombie! ;( (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: I co ja najlepszego zrobiłem… (pokój zwierzeń)Peter: Kiedyś oglądaliśmy z siostrzyczką The Walfking Dead… posiusiałem się ze strachu! ;( Tymczasem Yoanna złapała Ariana za ramię. Yoanna: Arianku! Co tam? :D Arian: Czy mnie zbijesz? <3 Yoanna: Oczywiście, że nie! <3 Arian: :< Yoanna: Coś się stało? Arian: Dlaczego mnie nie zbijesz? :( Arian odwrócił się. Wtedy Yoannie znowu zmieniły się oczy na fioletowe i przywaliła sobie w brzuch z całej siły. Po chwili, gdy Arian odwrócił się Yoanna cierpiała z bólu. Arian: A mnie nie chciałaś zbić?! Arian założył obrażony ręce. Arian: Wielka z ciebie przyjaciółka!!! Yoanna: Ale… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Dobra, dobra! To zaczyna się robić naprawdę dziwne! Dlatego podejmę każdy środek, jaki jest możliwy by dowiedzieć co się dzieje… jak nie wiem co się dzieje! Co jest? Dlaczego nagle mnie brzuszek boli? :< Yoanna podbiegła do Fer i Henry’ego. Yoanna: Musicie mi pomóc! Fer: Yu…hu… Henry: A co się stało? :O Yoanna: Musicie mi na serio pomóc! Coś się ze mną dzieje nie tak! Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ciągle wydaje mi się, że coś mi się dzieje… a ja… po prostu nie mam zielonego pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje! Henry: Czyli… Yoanna: Po prostu mnie pilnujcie i filmujcie! :< Henry: '''No jasne, że ci pomożemy… przynajmniej ja mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. '''Fer: '''Tak… pomogę… jeżeli mnie chcecie… ;( '''Henry: Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Fer zrobiła serduszko. Fer: Dziękuje… Henry i Fer wzięli małe podręczne kamerki. Klasa Przegranych right|125px Fatima siedziała sama w magazynie i wywalała wszystko z skrzyń. Fatima: A tutaj zrobimy królewski tron! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Wiecie kto ma swoją prywatną drużyne? Heeej! Największa diva w historii totalnej porażki ją ma! Heeej! Naprawdę zasługiwałam na to… tak jestem piękna. Jednak czegoś mi brakuje… chyba kogoś kogo mogłabym bez okazji zmieszać z błotem… szkoda, że nie ma tutaj Kimberplebsa… MIMO WSZYSTKO! I tak jej nie trawię! Fatima wyrzucała rzeczy innych przez drzwi. Fatima: Tutaj nie ma miejsca na śmiecie! <3 Nagle ktoś zapukał do magazynu. Fatima: Kto chcę się dostać do Królestwa Divowatości? <3 Nikt nie odzywał się. Fatima: Kimrobotnicy! Nikt się nie odzywał. Fatima: Halo! Powiedziałam Kimrobotnicy!!! Nikogo nie było w magazynie poza Fatimą. Fatima: Świetnie! Wszystko muszę robić sama! Fatima podeszła do drzwi. Stała przed nimi wielka skrzynia z napisem „prezent”. Fatima: Uuu! <3 Ciekawe co tam jest? :D Fatima zaczęła odpakowywać prezent. Fatima: Oby to była… Fatima otworzyła radosna, jednak przeraziła się. Fatima: NIEEEE! W środku skrzyni znajdowała się Kimberly. Fatima: Kimberplebs? :O Fatima przytuliła związaną Kimberly. Fatima: Nawet nie wiesz jak brakowało mi twojego wiejskiego braku stylu i braku urody! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Związali mnie, porwali mnie i wsadzili do wielkiej skrzyni. I to dla kogo?! Dla najżałośniejszej osoby na świecie, czyli Fatimy! Nie no… dlaczego mnie to spotyka?! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Dziękuje za zwierzątko do obrażania! <3 W tle zaczęła lecieć piosenka. Fatima ściągnęła knebel z twarzy Kimberly. Kimberly śpiewa jako Fredka bez kwiatka, a Fatimy gra jako Fredka z kwiatkiem. '' full|center|670 px '''Fatima:' A Kimberly nie ma w ogóle stylu! <3 Kimberly: Ehh… najgorsze, że będę tutaj prawdopodobnie tutaj do końca tego odcinka… -,- RPA, Lotnisko right|125px right|125px Drużyna Baobabu oraz Fatima i Kimberly stały naprzeciwko Very. Very: Witajcie w Republice Południowej Afryki! <3 Kimberly: Dlaczego ja tutaj niby jestem, co?! Fatima: '''A co? Czy te pryszcze na twoim czole zaraz pękną? :D '''Kimberly:' Co?! Ja nie… Kimberly zaczęła dotykać swoje czoło. Fatima: Ty się tego nie brzydzisz? Gdybym ja dotykała skóry Kimberly to byłabym już pewnie pełna w parchach… Kimberly: Ocho… a już myślałam, że nigdy do tego nie będę wracała. Zach: 'To nie fair! ''Zach tupnął nogą jak dziecko. '''Zach: Dlaczego Kimberly debiutuje! Vera: Co? :D Przecież my ją tylko porwaliśmy z jej wsi na potrzeby odcinka! :D Kimberly: Przynajmniej to mamy wyjaśnione… Fatima: Ale i tak nie zmienia to faktu, że zgwałcił cię łoś! <3 Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z Kimberly. Kimberly: No dalej! Śmiejcie się dalej! Mój psychoterapeuta już mi to wytłumaczył wszystko! Fatima: Kimberplebs! <3 Kimberly: Ale tego już nie… -,- Vera: My tu gadu-gadu, a tutaj czas na zadanie! Więc zadanie będzie bardzo, ale to baaaaaardzo proste. Henry: Dlaczego, kiedy tak mówi wiem, że to będzie trudne zadanie? Vera: Co wy! <3 Nie będzie trudne… bowiem dzisiaj czeka na was zadanie… Werble. Vera: … nie wymyśliłam zadania! <3 Cisza. Zach: Ty tak na serio? Vera: Taaak… no proszę was! To nie jest łatwe ułożyć zadanie do takiego kraju!!! Cisza. Yoanna: '''Czy nie za to ci płacą? '''Vera: '''Taaak. <3 Ale wiecie… miałam inne zajęcia! :D '''Kimberly: Jak na przykład porywanie mnie! Vera: No chociażby! :D Henry: Więc jakie będzie zadanie? O_O Vera: Wiem! <3 Fatima piłowa paznokcie. Vera: Musicie… nie to nie wypali… albo! <3 Camilie: Ehh… może dasz zadanie typu, że muszą zrobić totem, albo coś? -,- Vera: Świetny pomysł! Zatem dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie zbudowanie totemu! <3 Ale jestem wybitna! <3 Camilie: Jak licho… -,- Kapsztad, Plac right|125px right|125px Wszyscy uczestnicy stali w wydzielonych polach. Jedna dla całej drużyny. Vera: Dobrze, zatem dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na zbudowaniu totemu, niestety części są zasypanę pod piaskiem… który został tu przez nas nawieziony. Pierwsza drużyna, która skończy będzie nietykalna i wygra pyszną kolację w jednej z najtańszych luksusowych restauracji. Łatwe? Fatima podniosła rękę. Fatima: No właściwie to nie wiem czy moje kochane paznokcie zniosą takie TRAGICZNE warunki! Może Kimberly kopać? :A Kimberly: Hę? Vera: Jasne… dzisiaj to twoje zwierzątko… Kimberly: No chyba nie! Nie będę tu robiła za zwierzątko tego wybryku natury. Fatima: Skończ się obrażać… <3 Kimberly: Ehh… Vera: Dobrze… zatem zaczynajcie! Drużyna Baobabu od razu wzięła się za szukanie kawałków totemu. Selisha momentalnie wkopała się w piasek. Arian: Jakaż ona jest urocza! <3 Zach: Serio? Zach uśmiechnął się. Zach: Wiesz co jej powinno zaimponować? Arian: CO?! :O Zach machnął ręką. Zach: Wiesz co? Nie… chyba nie… Arian: No powiedz! Proszę! Zach: Nie ważne! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Zasiałem zatrute ziarno! Teraz poczekamy aż wykiełkuje! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Na serio muszę wiedzieć co może zaimponować Selishy! Przecież ona zasługuje na to co najbardziej sado-maso! <3 Selisha w ustach przyniosła kawałek totemu. Selisha: Selisha-san znalazła totem! Zach: To super… ale gdzie jest Peter? Peter właśnie wpadł do studni, którą wykopała Selisha. Selisha: Peter-chan!!! Selisha wskoczyła za Peter’em do dziury. Zach: Świetnie… i znowu zaczyna się! Zach tupnął znowu ze złości. Tymczasem Fatima poganiała Kimberly, która wykopywała powoli pierwszy kawałek totemu. Fatima: No weź się spręż! Kimberly: Jeszcze marudzisz?! Przecież pracuje za ciebie! Fatima: Ahh… wiem to! Ale i tak się guzdrasz… Kimberly: Proszę cię! Jakbyś mi pomogła było by dużo szybciej! Fatima: Ale od tego jest plebs by pracować! A jaki jest większy plebs, niż Kimberplebs? Kimberly: Dość! Kimberly rzuciła kawałkiem totemu w Fatimę. Trafiła w nią bezbłędnie. Fatima: Auuu! Wiesz ile kosztuje ułożenie moich włosów?! Fatima sięgnęła do piasku i wyciągnęła kolejną część totemu. Wycelowała w Kimberly i trafiła w nią. Kimberly: Ty… Fatima: I niech to będzie dla ciebie nauczka! Pracuj! Kimberly: No chyba nie! Nie będę twoim niewolnikiem! Fatima: Niewolnikiem mody to ty też nie jesteś… Kimberly: Serio musisz mi cały czas dogryzać? Fatima: '''No tak! Musimy być dla siebie nemezis! '''Kimberly: Nemezis? Fatima: No proszę cię! Przecież to takie nudne być w tym show bez kogoś kogo można obrażać i się z nim kłócić! Kimberly: Czekaj no… czyli ty cieszyłaś się z tym, że byliśmy razem? Fatima: No… n-nie!!! Kimberly uśmiechnęła się. Kimberly: Ty za mną tęskniłaś! Brakowało ci przyjaciółki! Fatima: Pfff… ja nie potrzebuję przyjaciół! Potrzebuję skandali! Kimberly: I w dodatku zaprzeczasz! Ty naprawdę tęskniłaś za mną! Fatima: Zamknij się! Fatima wyciągnęła z piasku kolejną część totemu i rzuciła nią w Kimberly. '' '''Kimberly:' No i … Kimberly zrobiła unik. Kimberly: Musisz przyznać, że beze mnie nie masz z kim rozmawiać! Fatima: No dobra, dobra… może tęskniłam… Fatima założyła ręce. Fatima: Ale tak tyci… tyci… Kimberly: Awwww… musiałaś ukrywać trzy sezony, że za mną tęsknisz? Fatima zaczęła piłować paznokcie. Fatima: Nie mogę zdradzić tego, bo szmatławce zaraz by się na mnie uwzięły, że przyjaźnie się z takim małpiszonem jak ty… Kimberly: Też chyba miło z tobą być… mimo, że znowu mnie obraziłaś… Tymczasem Fer, Henry i Yoanna przynieśli 4 kawałki totemu. Henry: Rządzimy! <3 Fer: Przytuli… mnie ktoś? Cisza. Fer: Widać, że… jestem bezużyteczna… Yoanna: Nie martw się! <3 Fer stawiała kawałki totemu na ziemi, gdy oczy Yoanny znowu zrobiły się fioletowe i przyłożyła sobie z liścia. Wszystko nagrała kamera Henry’ego. Henry: Ooo… zostawiłem włączoną kamerę? Henry odwrócił się w stronę Yoanny. Ta już zdążyła wrócić do siebie. Henry: Jak Yo, dobrze się czujesz? ^_^ Yoanna: Taaaaak. Nie wiem dlaczego mnie tylko twarz boli… Henry: Hmm? Yoanna: Pewnie musiałam się o coś uderzyć! Fer: A może… Fer przytuliła Yoannę. Fer: Potrzebujesz… trochę uczucia! Yoanna: Wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć! W tym momencie Selisha przyniosła Peter’a i dwa kawałki totemu. Selisha: Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego kawałka! Henry: Serio? Już? Henry włożył kamerę do kieszeni. Henry: Dobra! Chodźmy szukać dalej! Henry, Fer, Yoanna, Selisha i Peter pobiegli szukać ostatniego kawałka totemu. Fatima i Kimberly tymczasem próbując dołożyć sobie czym popadnie wykopały wszystkie kawałki totemu. Fatima: Dobra, dobra! Przerwa! Kimberly: Co się znowu tobie stało?! Fatima: Pot! Czuję pot!!! Fatima zaczęła panikować. Fatima: Divy jak ja nie mogą się pocić! Kimberly: Weź się opanuj… Fatima zaczęła się cała smarować dezodorantem w sztyfcie. Fatima: Tobie to dobrze! Ty zawsze wyglądasz jak spocona świnia! Kimberly: Dzięki… Fatima: Wiesz co? W ogóle co my tutaj robimy? Kimberly: Co? Kimberly otrząsnęła się. Kimberly: Aaa! Bierzemy udział w zadaniu… chyba w trakcie okładania się znaleźliśmy wszystkie kawałki układanki! Fatima: Emm… na co czekasz niewolniku! Idź złóż to coś! Kimberly: Słucham? Fatima: Nie licz na nic więcej! Kimberly: Ehh… Kimberly bez entuzjazmu poszła składać totem. Przeciwna drużyna zaczęła robić to samo. Zach: Mówię wam! To ma być na dole! Selisha: Selisha-san da to na górę. Zach: Nie!!! Zach zaczął wyrywać kawałek totemu Selishy. Peter: Klocuszki! <3 Peter zaczął układać totem jak kawałki układanki. Peter: To na górę. Peter ułożył po chwili totem identycznie do góry nogami. Peter: Ta-dam! <3 Zach: Brawo… idioto! -,- Peter: Wee! Henry: 'Szybko! Przestawmy to jak powinno być!!! ''Kimberly już kończyła totem. '''Kimberly: Tak! Ostatni kawałek i… W tym momencie Fatima stanęła na szczycie totemu. Kimberly: Co ty robisz?! Fatima: Muszę popatrzeć na ciebie z wysokości! Kimberly: Oszalałaś?! Fatima:'' Nie. <3 '''Kimberly: Możesz… Drużyna Baobabu właśnie skończyła układać totem. Vera: Drużyna Baobabu wygrała zadanie! Yoanna: '''Taaak! <3 ''Wszyscy zaczęli się ściskać. '' '''Vera: Wygrywacie kolację w Kapsztadzie, a drużyna Bogaczy… albo raczej z Fatimą spotkamy się na ceremonii! Kimberly: Gratuluje ci głupia! Kimberly potrząsnęła totemem i Fatima z niego spadła. Fatima: Hej! Kimberly: Mam cię dosyć! Fatima: I ja ciebie! Fatima i Kimberly rozeszły się. Kapsztad, Restauracja right|125px Drużyna Baobabu świętowała wygrane zadanie. Wszyscy siedzieli przy długim stole i jedli najmniejsze porcje jakie udało się zamówić Verze. '' '''Selisha:' Selishy-san smakuje najtańsze żarcie! <3 Vera: Nie jest najtańsze… Wszyscy spojrzeli się pytająco na Verę. Vera: No dobra… jest najtańsze! <3 Tymczasem Henry przeglądał na kamerze to co przydarzyło się w czasie zadania Yoannie. Nie zauważył, że oglądał też to Zach. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Czyżby Yoannie znowu odwaliło? Nie no ciekawe, ciekawe… a najciekawsze jest to, że Henry to nagrał! Zach: No co tam? Ooo to Yoanna? Henry: N-nie! Henry szybko zamknął kamerę. Zach: Na pewno? Wygląda identycznie jak ona… Henry: Zbieg okoliczności? :D Zach: Wątpię… Henry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Zach: Czy czasem jest co, co chcecie nam powiedzieć? Zach uśmiechnął się. Henry: Chyba nie… Henry przesiadł się. Zach: Ach tak? (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Dlaczego byłem aż tak nieuważny! Teraz i Zach wie o tym co się dzieje z Yoanną… ehh… tak… w sumie to dobre pytanie. Co się znowu dzieje z Yoanną? Chyba wypadało by jej o tym powiedzieć jak najszybciej… Henry przysunął się do Yoanny. Henry: Słuchaj… mamy malutki problem… Yoanna: Naprawdę? Jaki? Henry: Więc… Henry wziął głęboki wdech. Henry: Prawdopodobnie sama się okaleczasz… '''Yoanna: Słucham? Henry: Chyba jedna z twoich osobowości się ujawniła i chyba robi ci na złość. Fer: Ju… hu… Yoanna: Nikt o tym nie wie, prawda? Henry przyjął zakłopotaną minę. Henry: Nie… oczywiście, że nikt. Yoanna: Dobrze, bo ktoś mógłby to wykorzystać przeciwko nam… Kapsztad, Ulica right|125px right|125px Zach wyszedł na ulicę, stała tam Kimberly, która czekała, aż Fatima wyjdzie od kosmetyczki. Zach: Słuchaj… nie za ciężko ci tutaj? Kimberly: Co? A nie… Zach: Szacunek… ja bym nie wytrzymał z Fatimą… Kimberly: Gdybym jeszcze chociaż ja wytrzymywała…. Zach: Ale się przecież lubicie. Kimberly: No chyba nie? Fatima wyszła od kosmetyczki. Fatima: Ile razy niewolniku mówiłam, byś nie rozmawiała z nieznajomymi!!! Kimberly: Nie jestem twoją własnością… Fatima: Na serio? Wszyscy sądzą inaczej… Kimberly: Pff… Zach: Ja tutaj jestem? Fatima: Fuuuj! Jakiś bezdomny do nas zagaduje! Chodźmy stąd!!! Kimberly: Ehh… Kimberly i Fatima poszły na ceremonię. '' '''Zach:' Czy ona wie, że zaraz wyleci? Z restauracji zostali wyproszeni Selisha z Peter’em. Zach: A wy co tutaj robicie? Selisha: Okazało się, że kurczak nie był Starszym… ;__; Peter: A Peter zrobił zdrową kupkę! <3 Selisha: Peter-chan nie zdążył do łazienki… Zach: Czyli… Zach wyobraził to sobie. Zach: Ohyda… Selisha: Selisha-san robi większe! :3 Zach: A co mnie to? Selisha: Zach-chan powinien być milszy! :< Zach: Wisi mi to… Kapsztad, Ceremonia right|125px Fatima siedziała sama na trybunach. Fatima: Jak pięknie! Nie otacza mnie wreszcie plebs! <3 Vera: Oczywiście Fatimo! <3 Fatima: Więc? Kiedy wrócę do samolotu do Królestwa Fatimy? Vera: Emm… Fatima: No? Trochę śpieszę się na mój serial! Vera: Nie wrócisz… Fatima: A to niby dlaczego, co? Fatima wstała i przyjęła pozę divy. Fatima: Może mi to wyjaśnisz? Fatima zaczęła wymachiwać palcem. Vera: Może dlatego, że jesteś w drużynie sama i to oznacza, że odpadłaś? Fatima: CO?! Vera: Tak Fatimo… dzisiaj to właśnie ty zostaniesz… Ekran odwrócił się. Kimberly i Fatima zostały przywiązane do rdzennego mieszkańca RPA. Vera: … wyeliminowana. Fatima: To nie może być prawda! To ja miałam wygrać… Fatima zaczęła się szarpać. Fatima: I dajcie mi wrócić do Królestwa Divowatości!!! Kimberly: O zamknij się! Fatima: I japa Kimberplebsie!!! Murzyn zaczął biec, ciągnąc za sobą Fatimę i Kimberly. Vera: Cóż… czuje, że Drużyna Bogaczy zniknęła… więc to chyba znaczy, że od teraz u nas każdy działa na własną rękę! Jak sobie poradzą? Co Zach zrobi z wiedzą… Nagle Verze przerwała Aminet. Aminet: A co ty tutaj robisz? Vera: Emm… Aminet: Czy ty czasami nie lamiłaś w Around The World? Vera: Emm… no tak, ale… Aminet: To dlaczego ja nie dostałam tego show, co?! Vera: Bo jestem ładniejsza? <3 Aminet: Bla, bla, bla… a tyle mnie to obchodzi… Vera: To mnie boli, wiesz? ;__; Aminet: Pfff… Do Very przyszła Camilie. Camilie: Przyniosłam kawę… Aminet i Camilie zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Camilie: Mamy bilety do domu Eufemii chcesz? <3 Aminet wyrwała bilety z rąk Camilie. Aminet: Przynajmniej tyle! Aminet poszła w stronę domu Eufemii. Vera: '''Nie wiem na czym skończyłam, ale zapraszam was do oglądania kolejnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! '''Camilie: Oczywiście odcinek w Afryce! <3 Zaciemnienie. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka